


Carbuncle's Quest

by kirbymanx



Series: Puyo Final Boss Anthology [10]
Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Curry, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbymanx/pseuds/kirbymanx
Summary: Gu gu. Gugugugu. Guu.





	Carbuncle's Quest

**Author's Note:**

> Images keep on disappearing. Notes below show links.

Carbuncle was hungry. He’s a hungry Carbuncle. He’s a total hedonist and loves curry just as much. He likes curry a lot. He wants curry. But there was one teensy problem.

He has no disposable income and Arle wasn’t anywhere near.

“GUU!!”

And cooking was also out of the question. Carbuncles don’t cook, silly.

“Gu?”

He has quite a task on his stubby hands.

“Guu. Gu.”

But as if God was actually nice for once and did something for his creations, there it was!

 

 

“Guuuuuuuuuu~~”

Carbuncle’s journey was at an end. His tummy was nice and warm. He was satisfied.

“Gu Guu Guuuuuuuuuuuu~!~!~”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He was hungry again in an hour.

**Author's Note:**

> Cover art:  
> https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/intermediary/f/8cecb2a7-34ad-4ce1-97dc-25a17b4ede94/dcp6i2b-62c7e528-768e-4b90-b3fe-f7451c4a30c0.png
> 
> Image:  
> https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/intermediary/f/8cecb2a7-34ad-4ce1-97dc-25a17b4ede94/dd1afhp-69319ece-915f-4d7a-a4d4-fb0124ac581f.jpg/v1/fill/w_1192,h_670,q_70,strp/carbuncle_s_quest_by_kirbymanx_dd1afhp-pre.jpg


End file.
